This invention relates to oximetry and, more particularly, to signal-processing techniques employed in oximetry.
The arterial oxygen saturation and pulse rate of an individual may be of interest for a variety of reasons. For example, in the operating room up-to-date information regarding oxygen saturation can be used to signal changing physiological factors, the malfunction of anaesthesia equipment, or physician error. Similarly, in the intensive care unit, oxygen saturation information can be used to confirm the provision of proper patient ventilation and allow the patient to be withdrawn from a ventilator at an optimal rate.
In many applications, particularly including the operating room and intensive care unit, continual information regarding pulse rate and oxygen saturation is important if the presence of harmful physiological conditions is to be detected before a substantial risk to the patient is presented. A noninvasive technique is also desirable in many applications, for example, when a home health care nurse is performing a routine check-up, because it increases both operator convenience and patient comfort. Pulse transmittance oximetry is addressed to these problems and provides noninvasive, continual information about pulse rate and oxygen saturation. The information produced, however, is only useful when the operator can depend on its accuracy. The method and apparatus of the present invention are, therefore, directed to the improved accuracy of such information without undue cost.
As will be discussed in greater detail below, pulse transmittance oximetry basically involves measurement of the effect arterial blood in tissue has on the intensity of light passing therethrough. More particularly, the volume of blood in the tissue is a function of the arterial pulse, with a greater volume present at systole and a lesser volume present at diastole. Because blood absorbs some of the light passing through the tissue, the intensity of the light emerging from the tissue is inversely proportional to the volume of blood in the tissue. Thus, the emergent light intensity will vary with the arterial pulse and can be used to indicate a patient's pulse rate. In addition, the absorption coefficient of oxyhemoglobin (hemoglobin combined with oxygen, HbO.sub.2) is different from that of deoxygenated hemoglobin (Hb) for most wavelengths of light. For that reason, differences in the amount of light absorbed by the blood at two different wavelengths can be used to indicate the hemoglobin oxygen saturation, % SaO.sub.2 (OS), which equals ([HbO.sub.2 ]/([Hb]+[HbO.sub.2 ]).times.100%. Thus, measurement of the amount of light transmitted through, for example, a finger can be used to determine both the patient's pulse rate and hemoglobin oxygen saturation.
As will be appreciated, the intensity of light transmitted through a finger is a function of the absorption coefficient of both "fixed" components, such as bone, tissue, skin, and hair, as well as "variable" components, such as the volume of blood in the tissue. The intensity of light transmitted through the tissue, when expressed as a function of time, is often said to include a baseline component, which varies slowly with time and represents the effect of the fixed components on the light, as well as a periodic pulsatile component, which varies more rapidly with time and represents the effect that changing tissue blood volume has on the light. Because the attenuation produced by the fixed tissue components does not contain information about pulse rate and arterial oxygen saturation, the pulsatile signal is of primary interest. In that regard, many of the prior art transmittance oximetry techniques eliminate the so-called "DC" baseline component from the signal analyzed.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,706,927 (Wood) measurements of light absorption at two wavelengths are taken under a "bloodless" condition and a "normal" condition. In the bloodless condition, as much blood as possible is squeezed from the tissue being analyzed. Then, light at both wavelengths is transmitted through the tissue and absorption measurements made. These measurements indicate the effect that all nonblood tissue components have on the light. When normal blood flow has been restored to the tissue, a second set of measurements is made that indicates the influence of both the blood and nonblood components. The difference in light absorption between the two conditions is then used to determine the average oxygen saturation of the tissue, including the effects of both arterial and venous blood. As will be readily apparent, this process basically eliminates the DC, nonblood component from the signal that the oxygen saturation is extracted from.
For a number of reasons, however, the Wood method fails to provide the necessary accuracy. For example, a true bloodless condition is not practical to obtain. In addition, efforts to obtain a bloodless condition, such as by squeezing the tissue, may result in a different light transmission path for the two conditions. In addition to problems with accuracy, the Wood approach is both inconvenient and time consuming.
A more refined approach to pulse transmittance oximetry is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,915 (Kofsky et al.). The Kofsky et al. reference is of interest for two reasons. First, the technique employed automatically eliminates the effect that fixed components in the tissue have on the light transmitted therethrough, avoiding the need to produce bloodless tissue. More particularly, as developed in the Kofsky et al. reference from the BeerLambert law of absorption, the derivatives of the intensity of the light transmitted through the tissue at two different wavelengths, when multiplied by predetermined pseudocoefficients, can be used to determine oxygen saturation. Basic mathematics indicate that such derivatives are substantially independent of the DC component of the intensity. The pseudocoefficients are determined through measurements taken during a calibration procedure in which a patient first respires air having a normal oxygen content and, later, respires air of a reduced oxygen content. As will be appreciated, this calibration process is at best cumbersome.
The second feature of the Kofsky et al. arrangement that is of interest is its removal of the DC component of the signal prior to being amplified for subsequent processing. More particularly, the signal is amplified to allow its slope (i.e., the derivative) to be more accurately determined. To avoid amplifier saturation, a portion of the relatively large DC component of the signal is removed prior to amplification. To accomplish this removal, the signal from the light detector is applied to the two inputs of a differential amplifier as follows. The signal is directly input to the positive terminal of the amplifier. The signal is also passed through a low-resolution A/D converter, followed by a D/A converter, before being input to the negative terminal of the amplifier. The A/D converter has a resolution of approximately 1/10 that of the input signal. For example, if the signal is at 6.3 volts, the output of the A/D converter would be 6 volts. Therefore, the output of the converter represents a substantial portion of the signal, which typically can be used to approximate the DC signal level. Combination of that signal with the directly applied detector signal at the amplifier produces an output that can be used to approximate the AC signal. As will be readily appreciated, however, the process may be relatively inaccurate because the output of the A/D converter is often a poor indicator of the DC signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,331 (Nielson) discloses another pulse transmittance oximeter. The disclosed oximeter is based upon the principle that the absorption of light by a material is directly proportional to the logarithm of the light intensity after having been attenuated by the absorber, as derived from the Beer-Lambert law. The oximeter employs light-emitting diodes (LEDs) to produce light at red and infrared wavelengths for transmission through tissue. A photosensitive device responds to the light produced by the LEDs and attenuated by the tissue, producing an output current. That output current is amplified by a logarithmic amplifier to produce a signal having AC and DC components and containing information about the intensity of light transmitted at both wavelengths. Sample-and-hold circuits demodulate the red and infrared wavelength signals. The DC components of each signal are then blocked by a series bandpass amplifier and capacitors, eliminating the effect of the fixed absorptive components from the signal. The resultant AC signal components are unaffected by fixed absorption components, such as hair, bone, tissue, skin. An average value of each AC signal is then produced. The ratio of the two averages is then used to determine the oxygen saturation from empirically determined values associated with the ratio. The AC components are also used to determine the pulse rate.
Another reference addressed to pulse transmittance oximetry is U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,290 (Wilber). In that reference, light pulses produced by LEDs at two different wavelengths are applied to, for example, an earlobe. A sensor responds to the light transmitted through the earlobe, producing a signal for each wavelength having a DC and AC component resulting from the presence of constant and pulsatile absorptive components in the earlobe. A normalization circuit employs feedback to scale both signals so that the DC nonpulsatile components of each are equal and the offset voltages removed. Decoders separate the two signals, so controlled, into channels A and B where the DC component from each is removed. The remaining AC components of the signals are amplified and combined at a multiplexer prior to analog-to-digital (A/D) conversion. Oxygen saturation is determined by a digital processor in accordance with the following relationship: ##EQU1## wherein empirically derived data for the constants X.sub.1, X.sub.2, X.sub.3 and X.sub.4 is stored in the processor.
European Patent Application No. 83304939.8 (New et al.) discloses an additional pulse transmittance oximeter. Two LEDs expose a body member, for example, a finger, to light having red and infrared wavelengths, with each LED having a one-in-four duty cycle. A detector produces a signal in response that is then split into two channels. The one-in-four duty cycle allows negatively amplified noise signals to be integrated with positively amplified signals including the detector response and noise, thereby eliminating the effect of noise on the signal produced. The resultant signals include asubstantially constant DC component and a pulsatile AC component. To improve the accuracy of a subsequent analog-to-digital (A/D) conversion, a fixed DC value is subtracted from the signal prior to the conversion. This level is then added back in by a microprocessor after the conversion. Logarithmic analysis is avoided by the microprocessor in the following manner. For each wavelength of light transmitted through the finger, a quotient of the pulsatile component over the constant component is determined. The ratio of the two quotients is then determined and fitted to a curve of independently derived oxygen saturations. To compensate for the different transmission characteristics of different patients' fingers, an adjustable drive source for the LEds is provided. In addition, an apparatus for automatically calibrating the device is disclosed.
Prior art oximeters have, however, not always employed signalprocessing techniques that are adequate to provide maximum resolution of the signal received for analysis. As a result, the accuracy of oxygen saturation and pulse rate determinations made by the oximeter may suffer. The disclosed invention addresses this problem and improves the accuracy previously attainable in the art of oximetry.